Deudas
by maggy10
Summary: un encuentro desafortunado, en donde los sentimientos negativos predominan, una deuda enorme que lleva a otra. Sin dar tiempo a explicaciones ella le exije que se aleje y la deja tranquila, ¿tendrá Shikamaru la oportunidad de explicar como sucedieron las cosas o será más fuerte el orgullo y dolor de Temari?


Es mi primer fic sobre estos dos, así que primero quise calarme con algo corto y sencillo a ver qué tal me queda, para así hacer algo más elaborado. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.

* * *

Evadiendo la mirada de aquel hombre que se había topado en las calles solitarias de una ciudad que no era natal para ninguno de los dos, pasaron algunos segundos antes de que ella se diese la vuelta y caminara en sentido contrario, mientras que a él le tomaba otros cuantos segundos más el decidirse a seguirla.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo…- dijo él a las espaldas de la chica – pareciera que fuese de las primeras veces que nos vemos- continuo hablando al no obtener respuesta de ella.

Trató de ignorar aquellas palabras, pero la voz masculina le taladraba los oídos y la mente, trayendo recuerdos que ella había querido olvidar para no sufrir. Al ver que la táctica de ignorarlo no funcionaba y él aun así la seguía, decidió encararlo.

-hazme el favor de dejarme tranquila- exigió casi arrastrando las palabras, sin detener su paso.

En el rostro del muchacho se hizo presente la pesadumbre- no has podido perdonarme- dijo tristemente, viendo como ella se alejaba.

Al escuchar aquello, se ralentizó su andar- sólo… vete, aléjate de mí, esto es una desagradable coincidencia, así que hagámonos una favor y simplemente terminemos nuestras misiones y retomemos nuestros caminos – contesto con fastidio.

-Temari, escúchame…-pidió el chico mientras la tomaba por la muñeca para obligarla a detenerse.

-¡No Shikamaru!- dijo exasperada mientras se soltaba bruscamente del agarre que el Nara ejercía en su muñeca izquierda y al mismo tiempo se volteaba de igual manera para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos- ¡escúchame tú a mí!- sentenció mientras de manera inconsciente se acercaba a él amenazándolo con un dedo, cuidando el no tocarlo en absoluto- ¡No seré tan estúpida para caer de nuevo en tu maldito juego, no lograrás envolverme como la primera vez!- escupió con todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados en su interior.

Aquellos ojos verdes estaban vidriosos por las ganas tan fuertes de dejar salir por ellos las lágrimas amargas que la situación evocaba, y por supuesto que que ese detalle no paso desapercibido para Shikamaru, además de las ganas de llorar esos ojos revelaban otros sentimientos, tales como dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza, coraje, orgullo, decepción, impotencia, pero también un deje de nostalgia y alivio, mientras se daba cuenta de todo eso se preguntaba a sí mismo sí serían todos los sentimientos que la rubia guardaba en el pecho o sería que sus ojos estaban tan atiborrados de ellos que no podía expresar otro sentimiento más.

Estaba tan angustiado pensando y analizando aquella imagen descompuesta de Temari, que si no fuese el manojo de habilidades que era, hubiese perdido detalle de las palabras de la kunoichi, y no fue hasta que rodo una lágrima solitaria por la mejilla de ella, que Shikamaru reaccionó.

-Ya no me hagas más daño…-dijo en susurro suplicante, conteniendo visiblemente las ganas de abandonarse al llanto.

-Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte Temari- contesto cabizbajo afectado por los desbordantes sentimientos de la chica- tú fuiste, eres y serás lo que más…

-No… no lo digas, no tiene caso, ya no puedo creerte…- interrumpió ella, a lo que él levantó su cabeza viendo que en su mirada ya no había ninguno de los sentimientos que momentos antes había visto en ella, sino un código con nuevos ejemplares, incredulidad, desprecio, vulnerabilidad, desolación, resignación, frialdad, y orgullo…

-Está bien- concedió el chico- este encuentro nos ha tomado a los dos por sorpresa, pero necesito explicarte lo que paso, y si después de eso sigues con la idea de que lo nuestro ha muerto para siempre lo entenderé y me alejaré por completo- dijo con la esperanza de que ella recapacitara y le permitiera explicarse, pero pasados algunos segundos en los que el silencio reinó- no tengo nada que hablar contigo, tu dijiste la ultima palara la última ocasión –dijo la rubia mientras daba la media vuelta para retomar su camino, con aquello el chico entendió que ella no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo en ese momento y quizá después tampoco.

Mientras Shikamaru se alejaba del lugar, pensaba en una manera de acercarse a ella sin alterarla, si bien él era el genio de Konoha y un estratega brillante, esa mujer lograba sacar su lado "torpe e impreciso", cuando estaba con ella no podía diagnosticar nada, si creía que ella reaccionaría de una manera, ella reaccionaba de otra, si penaba que haría algo, hacia otra cosa o simplemente no la hacía. "Ella es… lo que más amo en este mundo" se decía a sí mismo.

Los días pasaron lentos para ambos, las misiones que les habían asignado no eran de un rango de dificultad, pero el saberse tan cerca y no poder hablarse ni acercarse los martirizaba y los mantenía en agonía.

Shikamaru no aguantó un día más, tenía que verla, saber de ella, y conseguir que ella lo escuchara; buscó por toda la aldea y ni rastro de ella, así que hablo con el shinobi encargado de vigilar la entrada.

-ella salió ayer por la madrugada- dijo leyendo el registro que tenía en una tabla de control y mostrándole la misma para que pudiese cerciorarse por él mismo.

Maldijo por lo bajo, mientras su cara se descomponía en una mueca de disgusto, "gracias" dijo al encargado mientras se retiraba pensativo.

Mientras tanto la rubia caminaba por el bosque, no tenía prisa por llegar, además de que su cabeza se encontraba muy ocupada como para dar prioridad a otras cosas. "debo olvidarme de él y de sus estúpidas excusas" pensaba con frustración y dolor, sin estar completamente segura de poder hacer aquello; "no volveré a caer en su juego, no volveré a sufrir como lo hice, ya no soy la misma tonta que creyó en sus palabras de amor y promesas vacías, ya no más" se prometió a sí misma.

Un día y medio después llegaba a su casa por la tarde, al encontrar la mansión vacía, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde se relajo y por supuesto que trataba de evadir lo que en las últimas setenta y dos horas bombardeaba su mente y la hacía vivir un calvario. Su relajación no duro mucho, ya que su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto llenándola de hipótesis que no hacían más que atormentarla. Decepcionada de no lograr su cometido, salió de la bañera para dormir un poco, quizá de esa manera su cuerpo se recuperaría de los acontecimientos sucedidos recientemente. Entró en la recamara, tomándose su tiempo para vestirse y cepillar su cabello y no fue hasta que se dirigía a su cama que se dio cuenta de que había una paloma mensajera en el marco de su ventana, se acerco y abrió la ventana, recogió la carta que estaba amarrada en la espalda del animal, la desenrolló y comenzó a leer.

_Mis más sinceras e implorantes disculpas._

_ Ya que me he disculpado, quiero explicarte el motivo de mi carta, seguramente esta no es la mejor manera de dirigirme a ti y exponerte lo sucedido en este año y medio en el que has sufrido demasiado y que fueron los mismos que Shikamaru viviera de igual forma a mi lado, y reconozco que es por mi culpa._

_ Hace mucho tiempo yo jure a Shikamaru guardar un secreto, y él me prometió que haría lo que sea que yo le pidiera a cambio de aquel favor, le hice jurar con sangre que pidiese lo que pidiese, é cumpliría mi petición, éramos unos niños, pero él se lo tomo muy enserio; los años pasaron y nos convertimos en adultos, como ya lo sabrás, él es un completo fracaso con las mujeres, pero en fondo se moría por encontrar a su mujer ideal. Él y yo compartimos muchas cosas buenas y malas, compartimos verdades y guardamos secretos, superamos miedos, fracasos y dificultades que se nos fueron presentando como equipo, como individuos y como pareja, por supuesto que esta última situación era vivida solo desde mi punto de vista, ya que él jamás pudo verme como otra cosa y por supuesto que para ese entonces no me había pedido, ni siquiera insinuado nada; no supe cómo me fui enamorando de él, las cosas se daban de tal manera que yo me fui haciendo ilusiones de que lo teníamos todo para ser felices y de que podríamos llegar a ser la pareja perfecta, pero un día note que en su mirada algo había cambiado, y no solo eso, sino que también su manera de ver la vida y su actitud; fue entonces que me di cuenta de que todo aquello que yo había soñado no era más que humo que mi cabeza sobrecalentada había creado._

_ Después escuche en una plática que él mantenía con un amigo de confianza, sobre una rubia aguerrida y problemática que no salía de su mente, ni siquiera al dormir. Como ya imaginarás mi emoción fue tan grande al dar por hecho que era yo, que todas las señales obvias de que no lo era la afortunada que ocupaba su corazón las eché por tierra._

_ Al escuchar aquello, intente de todo para que él por fin me pidiese ser su novia, pero eso jamás sucedió, después de varios meses de intentos sin éxito, comencé a desanimarme y por esos mismo días comencé a sentirme muy mal también, yo lo atribuía a mi desgano por la falta de atención de Shikamaru y no le preste demasiada atención, pero empeore rápidamente, tan mal estaba que estuve un mes y medio en el hospital, tiempo en el que Shikamaru estuvo apoyándome._

_ La mañana que me dieron de alta, ya desesperada por no ver respuesta formal de su parte, cite a Shikamaru en mi casa con el fin de declararle mi amor, él acepto verme en mi casa por la tarde. Escuche cuando llego, pero tardo mucho en subir, supuse que era porque mis padres le estaban haciendo plática, así que me arregle lo mas que pude para que me viese bonita y saludable. Él entro a mi habitación y era tanta mi emoción y nerviosismo que no me di cuenta de que su cara estaba descompuesta en un mascara que guardaba un secreto, que fuera el primero y único que no me contara me mi vida, junte todo el valor que puede y le dije lo que sentía por él, tan claro y sencillo que por supuesto que le tomo varios minutos contestarme, para mi sorpresa me correspondió._

_ Después de unos días formalizamos todo, pasados cinco meces me propuso matrimonio, y por supuesto que acepté encantada, pero no todo iba tan bien como yo imaginaba, los malestares regresaron y me enviaron nuevamente al hospital._

_ Un día mientras daba un paseo por el hospital, escuche que una de las enfermeras le decía a otra que mi enfermedad no tenía cura, y que probablemente no tenía mucho tiempo de vida, pero que mi historia parecía de novela puesto que uno de los chicos más apuestos y prodigiosos de la aldea había terminado su relación con una de las mujeres más fuertes de otra aldea al enterarse del estado delicado de su mejor amiga, supuse que debía haber un error o un chisme, jamás había escuchado a Shikamaru hablar de otro chica, así que no le di importancia, por supuesto que hicieron otro comentario, dijeron que ellas no tendrían oportunidad alguna, porque él sólo gustaba de las rubias. Fue en ese momento en el que caí en la cuenta de que Shikamaru no me amaba, y que nunca fui yo el objeto de su afecto, que todo lo que había hecho no era más que una obra de caridad, que su cariño por mi lo había llevado a hacer._

_ Fingí estar bien hasta que llego Shikamaru a visitarme por la noche, asustada y completamente trastornada por lo que acababa de escuchar decidí cobrarle aquel favor que había guardado por tanto tiempo y que hasta ese día no había tenido necesidad de cobrar; con toda la intención de retenerlo conmigo a toda costa, le pedí que adelantáramos la boda y que me prometiera que no me dejaría nunca._

_ A pesar de las tonterías que le acababa de pedir, él increíblemente accedió, pero no se sintió tan bien como lo esperaba, sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto pero en ese momento ya nada me importaba, ni siquiera hacerle daño al hombre que más amaba. Y aunque yo sabía las razones por las que él aceptaba todo aquello, me convencía a mi misma, que con el paso del tiempo él llegaría a amarme tanto como yo lo amaba._

_ Él cumplió cabalmente a su palabra, pero yo no podía ignorar más esos tristes ojos negros, yo sabía que te extrañaba terriblemente, y aunque cuando estaba conmigo trataba de ocultarlo, la culpa que me atormentaba hacía más acentuado su pesar, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ese era el camino que yo había elegido para ambos._

_ Pero las cosas comenzaron a rebasarnos, cada día le era más difícil ocultar su dolor, mientras que a mí me era más difícil ser indiferente a su sufrimiento. Me dediqué a buscar soluciones para remediar aquello, pero no encontraba ninguna viable para que los daños fueran mínimos._

_ Una mañana mientras me arreglaba para reportarme en la oficina de la Hokage otro dolor fortísimo me doblo las piernas._

_ Mis ganas de vivir se fueron extinguiendo al ver como Shikamaru iba perdiendo su esencia por mi causa, ya no soportaba más la carga que llevaba a cuestas, fue mucho el tiempo que calle sólo por egoísmo y soberbia._

_ Los últimos días nuestro fraudulento matrimonio, el pesar en su mirada era desgarrador, pero al igual que aquel día que cometí el error de obligarlo a estar a mi lado, me convencí a mi misma de que cuando yo lo dejará en libertad, él sería nuevamente feliz, los días transcurrieron lentos pero de alguna manera felices para mi, las atenciones de Shikamaru para conmigo eran acogedoras y tiernas, eso me reconfortaba y me hacía saber que a pesar de todo lo que había hecho él no me odiaba ni era indiferente a mi enfermedad, mitigando un poco mi cargo de conciencia antes de que le pusiera fin a nuestra farsa._

_ Mis razones no serán una justificación a lo que hice, pero quise contarte lo que paso para que supieras por qué ocurrieron las cosas de este modo._

_ Me despido, sin ser pretenciosa pidiendo tu perdón para mis terribles actos, tan solo quisiera que si está en ti la capacidad para asimilar todo esto y llegaras a entender las causas que le llevaron a hacer todo este desbarajuste en sus vidas lo agradecería mucho pero si no fuera así, entonces lo entiendo y reitero mi encarecido arrepentimiento y mis más sinceras disculpas por haber interpuesto mis deseos personales antes que su derecho de estar juntos._

_ Esperando que puedas perdonar el corazón noble de Shikamaru y jurándote por lo más sagrado que tuve en mí vida que fue el amor de Shikamaru, por llamarlo de alguna manera, que todo lo que acabas de leer no es más que la verdad._

_ Espero que seas muy feliz sea cual sea tu decisión Temari Sabaku No, Princesa de la arena._

_ Atte.: Yamanaka Ino._

Esa carta termino por desmoronarla por dentro, realmente no quería saber las razones que llevaron al Nara a separarse de ella y ahora eso la atormentaría día y noche.

Doblo la carta y la guardo en uno de los cajones de su peinador, e hizo el gran intento por guardar la calma y descansar, sacar todo aquello de su cabeza y desconectarse del mundo.

Habían pasado tres meses en los que Temari evadía a toda costa el contacto con Shikamaru, lo cual no le resultaba nada sencillo por supuesto que el chico había sido persistente en encontrar un momento para acercarse pero ella tenía una voluntad estoica que la mantenía fuera de su alcance.

En una fresca tarde de otoño mientras el chico se encontraba recostado en el techo de alguna vivienda de su aldea se relajaba y era seducido por el paso lento de las nubes que lo invitaban a dormir, escuchó una voz muy cerca de él.

-definitivamente tu no cambias, sigues teniendo esa fascinación por ver el cielo y dormir a la intemperie - dijo la chica que estaba sentada a su lado.

-y tú esa habilidad de acercarte a mí, sin que me percate de tu presencia- dijo mientras abría sus ojos lentamente.

Ella sonrió levemente y él la imito cuando vio su reacción. Se incorporó para verla mejor y aprovechar para sentarse un poco más cerca.

-¿Cuál es la deuda que tenías con Yamanaka Ino?-cuestiono de pronto.

-ella… ella, se culpo ante mi padre por un error que cometí mientras entrenábamos en un área restringida del bosque que pertenece a mi familia- dijo mientras pasaba de la pose defensiva en la que estaba a una más relajada- nos hicimos de algunos kunais explosivos, para entrenar más efectivamente según nosotros, y para que no se dieran cuenta de que los habíamos tomado decidimos entrenar en algún lugar lejos de la aldea, terminamos en el bosque de mi familia, seguros de que nadie estaría allí comenzamos a lanzarnos los kunais, no tardo mucho tiempo en que las explosiones alarmaran a los siervos que viven en esa zona, lo cual ocasionó un estampida que nos tomo por sorpresa dejándonos heridos, ella recibió la peor parte, minutos después de que los miembros de mi clan controlaran todo nos encontraron tratando de huir, pero ella dijo que se le habían caído esos kunais y que habían ocasionado todo aquello. Aun no sé porqué mi padre creyó en eso –dijo nostálgico al evocar el accidente.

-para empezar, ¿cómo es posible que siendo tan pequeños pudieran hacerse con kunais explosivos y armar todo ese alboroto?- dijo algo incrédula.

-soy el genio Nara- contesto en un tono como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Ella rio con fingido fastidio, él hacía lo mismo pero con alivio. Un silencio extraño los envolvió.

-¿la amabas?- pregunto de repente rompiendo el silencio.

-nunca pude- dijo tristemente – no como ella me amaba a mí.

-¿Qué paso?

-ella, enfermó de repente, paso mucho tiempo en el hospital, el día que ella salió del hospital, me cito en su casa, cuando llegue, vi a sus padres muy tristes, supuse que algo no andaba bien, sus rostros no había cambiando aun cuando ella ya estaba dada de alta: me dijeron que su enfermedad era degenerativa y no tenía cura, y lo peor de todo era que ya estaba muy avanzada; ella era mi mejor amiga, y me dolió mucho la noticia- mientras contaba su historia su rostro cambiaba a nostálgico y triste- apenas subí a su habitación y ella parecía estar perfecta, mientras yo luchaba por parecer lo más normal posible, y de pronto lo soltó, dijo que yo era el amor de su vida y que me amaba desde que éramos unos adolecentes- su rostro cambio a serio- no podía rechazarla y menos después de saber que le quedaba un tiempo incierto de vida. Le correspondí, sin siquiera pensar que quizá le haría mucho daño a la larga.

-todo el tiempo pensaba en cómo explicarte la situación y que lo entendieras, pero después de ver lo feliz que ella estaba sabía que era el momento para pagar mi deuda con ella, y supe que ya era demasiado tarde para retractarme- hizo una pausa corta como si volviese a sentir todo aquello nuevamente- y supe también que te perdería y eso me hizo convencerme de que podría ser feliz por un tiempo, pero me equivoque.

-¿Por qué nunca me escribiste o trataste de hablar conmigo?- pregunto la rubia.

-por cobarde, sabía que dijese lo que dijese, no me esperarías y estabas en todo tu derecho de rehacer tu vida, tome el camino fácil y simplemente me retire- dijo decepcionado de sí mismo.

-¿fue feliz?- inquirió la rubia viendo el paisaje de la aldea.

-espero que sí, lo intentamos todo, pero la situación se nos fue de las manos, y en lugar de cumplir la promesa que me hice a mi mismo de hacerla feliz, siento que termine desgraciando sus últimos días juntos- su tristeza mezclada con coraje alarmó a Temari.

-no digas eso, seguro que ella fue feliz mientras estuvo a tu lado- dijo para reconfortarlo.

-los últimos días, ella me evitaba, me pedía que durmiera en otra habitación, no quería que la acompañara a comer, y le pedía a alguien más que estuviera al pendiente de sus medicamentos- decía mientras todos esos recuerdos nublaban su mente y perdían su mirada pesarosa.

-ella se sentía culpable Shikamaru- dijo seriamente- no podía verte a la cara.

-¿culpable? ¿Culpable de qué?- pregunto entrañado.

-de haberte obligado a estar a su lado, ella podía sentir que no eras feliz- mientras Temari le revelaba aquello su mente de genio iba atando cabos.

-ella no estaba molesta conmigo…- dijo queriendo alivianar su cargo psicológica.

-Ino te amo mucho, por eso mismo cometió muchos errores, los cuales le llevaron a sentirse en deuda contigo, y pagar un precio muy alto, el precio más alto que alguien que ama puede pagar…- dijo seriamente son un tono que parecía tanto de admiración como de sentencia.

-se dejo morir…- dijo en un susurro mientras sus ojos amenazaban con dejar salir lágrimas por saber aquella verdad.

-no hay acto más sincero de amor, que el dar tu vida para que la persona que amas sea feliz- dijo Temari pensativa.

El silencio reino nuevamente, mientras Temari dejaba que Shikamaru asimilara todo aquello, ella también contemplaba la posibilidad que de dejar todo en el pasado y comenzar de nuevo con el hombre que no pudo dejar de amar.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de todo esto?- pregunto el Nara.

-recibí una carta hace tres meces, justo cuando llegue de la misión en donde nos encontramos- dijo ella.

-¿de quién?- Shikamaru no tenía idea de quién pudo enviarle la carta con tantos detalles sobre lo que había pasado, su primera y única opción fue Chouji, puesto que fue el único que sabía de sus sentimientos por Temari y de la deuda que tenía con Ino.

-Ino misma escribió y mando esa carta- contesto sin rodeos- donde me confiesa todo lo que hizo y los motivos que tuvo para hacerlo.

-no sabía que ella conocía mis sentimientos hacía ti- dijo tratando de recordar si en alguna ocasión se le había escapado mencionar el nombre de Temari.

-pues ya vez, de alguna manera se enteró- dijo sin más remedio.

La chica se levanto de su lugar, mientras que él hacía lo mismo.

-¿te vas?- pregunto un poco desanimado.

-me pediste una oportunidad para hablar ¿No?- dijo mientras acomodaba su gran abanico en su espalda- pues bien, ya te di esa oportunidad- termino diciendo comenzando a caminar.

-Temari… - la llamo indeciso de seguirla, a lo que ella se detuvo volteando solo su cabeza- gracias por escuchar- dijo un poco más tranquilo.

-de nada- dijo simplemente reanudando su paso.

La chica después de su breve encuentro con quien fuera su primer amor, se dirigió al lugar en donde descansaban los restos de Yamanaka Ino, deposito un ramillete de flores blancas en uno de los floreros y se sentó frente a la placa.

-no justifico ninguno de tus actos, pero entiendo las razones que te llevaron a hacerlo, tratare de no juzgarte porque no puedo asegurarte que yo en tu lugar no habría hecho lo mismo. Han pasado varios meses desde que leí tu carta y aun no me siento segura de poder estar al lado de Shikamaru sin reprocharle nada, es por eso que decidí escuchar de su boca lo que paso y tratar de completar el cuadro para ayudarme a estabilizarme emocionalmente y aclarar mi mente y decidir qué hacer. Después de que leyera tu carta y ahora que he hablado con Shikamaru siento que te debo esta visita, ya que tú te tomaste la molestia de dejarme un carta explicándome lo sucedido y aquí me tienes dejándote una ofrenda por tu buen gesto para conmigo, y al igual que tú en su lo hiciste conmigo en aquel momento, te deseo que donde quiera que este tu alma, descanse en paz eternamente- dijo mientras prendía un incienso y juntaba sus manos para hacer una oración.

Pasaron algunos meses en los que el joven genio del Clan Nara tuviera que resistirse a las ganas incontenibles de verla y buscarla, pero al ir a "hablar" al nicho en donde descansaban los restos de quien fuera su esposa en vida lo aplacaba de alguna manera.

Una mañana mientras el chico miraba el horizonte divisó una paloma que llevaba en una de sus patas un corto mensaje.

"Ven".

De manera automática entendió quien lo mandaba y su significado. Ni lento ni perezoso, organizo todo para salir inmediatamente al encuentro con aquella persona.

Apenas entro en el bosque un hurón blanco con antifaz y chaleco negro parecía esperarlo a la orilla del camino, en cuanto aquel animal vio a Shikamaru hecho a correr hacia la espesura del bosque, él lo siguió por instinto; el animal lo guio por el camino hasta llegar a un espacio libre, donde los arboles hacían un gran círculo, frente a él en línea recta se encontraba la rubia, sentada en una gran roca justo en medio del lugar, al darse cuenta de su presencia dirigió su mirada a él. El avanzo lentamente mientras ella se acomodaba en la roca para hacerle un lugar e invitarlo a sentarse a su lado.

-llegaste antes de lo que esperaba- comento ella mientras él tomaba asiento.

-te he extrañado mucho- dijo sin miramientos haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-idiota- dijo desviando la mirada fingiendo estar molesta.

Después de unos segundo en los que él riera por lo bajo debido a la reacción de Temari, ella tomo la palabra.

-no había podido estar bien conmigo misma aun después de mi platica contigo, y no me sentía capaz de dar vuelta a la pagina y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado, sentía que esto podría rebasarme en cualquier momento y sería yo quien echara todo a perder, pero ahora siento que estoy lista para comenzar de nuevo y…- se detuvo pensativa.

-¿Qué es lo sientes ahora?- pregunto esperanzado.

-siento que si no lo intento jamás sabré si he podido perdonarte del todo y… llegue a la conclusión de que de todas maneras me iba a arrepentir si no me daba la oportunidad de volver a sentirme bien contigo-dijo un poco avergonzada por sus palabras.

-de manera que no regresas conmigo porque me ames, sino ¿para sentirte menos culpable contigo misma por el arrepentimiento futuro que puedas llegar a sentir?- cuestionó en tono insatisfecho.

-¿Qué esperabas, que saliera corriendo a tus brazos diciéndote que te perdonaba y que todo volvería a ser como antes?- espeto en su rostro estallando en cólera por lo que el Nara dijo.

-no- dijo calmadamente mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella- en realidad esperaba poder basarte para que regresara un poco de vida a mi cuerpo antes de escuchar tu decisión final- dijo en un volumen bajo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Pegó sus labios a los de ella suave y lentamente, acomodando su cuerpo de igual manera para hacer más cómodo aquel beso, al sentir la poca resistencia de la chica, profundizo el beso, haciéndolo ligeramente apasionado. Antes de separarse lamió el labio inferior de Temari de un lado a otro, suavemente.

-¿y bien, cual es el veredicto final?- dio casi en un susurro, sin abrir los ojos y pegando su frente a la de ella.

-tendría que decir que…- habló mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración- si me besas de esa manera de nuevo podrías convencerme de absolverte por completo- sentenció con los ojos cerrados.

-dije, que era un beso para tomar valor y escuchar tu decisión, pero ya que de eso depende mi futuro a tu lado, lo hare mejor que eso, ten por seguro que después de mostrarte mi beso para enamorar, jamás volverás a separarte de mí- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-hablas de maceado y besas poco vago…- dijo de manera retadora.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Fue muy malo? Por favor déjenme sus comentarios me ería muy útil saber su opinión. Muchas gracias por entrar a leer. Cuídense, nos leemos luego.


End file.
